comic_vs_anime_vs_cartoonfandomcom-20200213-history
Galactus (Marvel 616)
BIO Galactus is and ever will be. '' : --' Silver Surfer''' : Galactus is the sole survivor of the sixth incarnation of the Multiverse. Originally Galactus was a humanoid named Galan, born in the previous incarnation of Earth-616 on the planet Taa, a paradise-like world whose civilization is said to have been the most advanced of any of the known universe of that time. However, the Sixth Infinity and all its universes were in their final stages of collapse due to the multiversal renewal cycle. :Cosmic Entity: Galactus possesses the immeasurable Power Cosmic and is one of the most powerful beings in the Marvel Universe, having near-limitless godlike powers.His cosmic powers is beyond most forms of measurement. He was once referred to as "the most awesome living entity in the cosmos."Thanos with the Infinity Gauntlet ranked him around the same level of power as Odin, Zeus, the Celestials, and the Stranger, but well below Master Order, Lord Chaos, Mistress Love, and Sire Hate, who in turn are well below Eternity and Infinity, who are well below the Living Tribunal.After his fusion with his Earth-1610 counterpart and his reversion to the Life-Bringer at the hands of the Ultimates, Galactus power has increased and allowed him to defy Lord Chaos and Master Order at the same time.As such, Galactus is able to employ the cosmic energy within him to produce virtually any effect he desires. After devouring four planets, Galactus has been shown capable of fighting four Mad Celestials, and destroying one of them, although when they fused together into a powerful Voltron Celestial he was defeated.58 Galactus has also shown the ability to overcome Odin. Galactus and his Heralds were stated to be cosmic level threats. He was stated to have an "Universal" threat level by the Nova Corps. However, although his power is great, it is dependent on the amount of energy he has absorbed from planets. If he does not feed regularly, then it will run out, and he will weaken and starve to death.But now that his existential nature has been fundamentally changed by The Ultimates, Galactus had been fundamentally changed. Now that he'd been changed from the Devourer of Worlds to Lifebringer of Worlds, he'd been freed of his cosmic hunger, now a wellspont of cosmic energy Galactus emits life not consumes it. A few of the abilities he displayed are: Immortality: Galactus is said to be the oldest living entity; therefore people consider him as an ageless being. God-level Strength: Galactus has demonstrated the potential for a solar scale of limitless strength. God-level Stamina: Galactus can partake in physical strenuous action, like battles, for an undefined period of time, but absorbing the energy of a planet will only sustain him for a month, and using it will cause the time-span to lower dramatically, so he normally cannot fight for too long. God-level Speed: Despite his size, Galactus can fly at speeds that greatly surpass the speed of light. Invulnerability: Galactus is immune to all diseases, ailments, and toxins. In addition, he is enormously resistant to damage, he was able to survive from two planets colliding and a sizable nuclear arsenal, but was severely injured in the process.He emerged intact from a massive strike from Nega-Bombs.He has also stated that, much like Aegis and Tenebrous, he could not survive the forces of the Crunch.64 After Odin headbutted him from the outer atmosphere all the way to the planet Earth, he very swiftly recovered. Energy Discharges: Galactus can project devastating energies powerful enough to destroy entire planets.After absorbing the energy from several planets, Galactus proved capable of destroying at least three solar systems. It has been speculated that Galactus might be able to destroy entire galaxies. Energy Absorption: Arguably his most viable power, as his survival depends on absorbing the Life Force from planets or stars. During his fight with Mephisto, he showed that he is even capable of absorbing an entire domain.During his attack on the Ultimate Universe he also absorbed Vision's Dark Matter-attacks.During the "Time Bubble"/"Black Celestial" alternative future story he was going to devour an entire 4-dimensional universal spacetime continuum, and grew larger than a galaxy. Levitation: Galactus can traverse or glide through air and space using sheer willpower. Size-Alteration: Galactus's base height and weight will diminish when he is greatly in need of life-giving energy. Galactus has the ability to increase his size and mass at will, the extent of which is unknown. He once grew to a stature so great that he could wrestle with the Wraithworld sun. Adapted Appearance: Although Galactus is usually represented in humanoid form, each sentient being perceives him having a form resembling their own. Hence, humans see Galactus as an enormous armor-clad humanoid, while an amoeba-like species, for example, would perceive Galactus in an enormous amoeba-like form.Although as Galan, Galactus was indeed a humanoid, his true current form is unknown. Molecular Restructuring: Galactus can manipulate, reshape and rearrange the molecular complexions of any organism, allowing him to rebuild or redesign things internally. Matter Transmutation: Being a cosmic being, Galactus can control matter in any object which allows him to turn something tangible like lead, into something intangible like water. Teleportation: Galactus can make himself, other people, and objects appear anywhere in the entire universe that he wishes with a mere thought. He has even teleported the planet Galador from one galaxy to another. Force-Fields: Galactus can erect near-impenetrable energy shields. Interdimensional & Intradimensional Portals: He can create wormholes between dimensions and within dimensions. Telepathy: Galactus is telepathic and able to read or communicate with other minds across universal distances. Telekinesis: Ability to move enormous amounts of mass through mental concentration.20 Cosmic Awareness: Galactus can sense disturbances or changes within the cosmic ether on a universal scale. Resurrection: He can raise the dead. Creation: Galactus can create complex, sentient, biological or bio-technical life-forms seemingly from nothing, or at least using his control over molecules to do so.80 Soul Control & Manipulation: Galactus can control and manipulate the souls and spirits of living beings at will.He uses this power to alter the memories and emotions of others. Recreation: Being a cosmic being, Galactus was able to recreate the entire planet Zen-La, including population, etc. in every detail. Power/Ability Bestowal: Galactus' heralds, whom he has endowed with a minuscule fraction of his cosmic power, are able to manipulate matter and energy in ways that are far beyond human comprehension. Vitakinesis: Galactus is able to heal himself and others from physical wounds although this may simply be molecular reconstruction. Fear Rays: After being merged with Gah Lak Tus, Galactus can generate "fear rays" from space on psychic frequencies, rendering a targeted population permanently insane within hours. Gah Lak Tus' modules can release flesh-eating viruses capable of devouring organic life on a planetary scale within hours; the modules can also penetrate a planet’s core and tap its thermal power, transferring it to Gah Lak Tus' main body. Biosphere Recreation: After the same process that made Galan become Galactus was recreated and exacerbated with Neutronium Galactus now has the power to recreate whole planets and biospheres. Abilities Cosmic-Genius: Galactus, as the oldest known living entity in the universe, possesses one of the universe's absolutely most advanced minds. His scientific knowledge is beyond human understanding.Reed Richards has admitted an inability to fully comprehend even the most rudimentary devices found within Galactus' Worldship Taa II. The Worldship itself is a solar system-sized construct that is said to surpass any natural world in beauty and splendor and yet within it's computers is contained knowledge so unfathomable and far reaching it can grant awesome power to those who come into contact with it Category:Marvel Category:Gods Category:Cosmic Category:Characters Category:Verify needed